Death Before Life
by me-twilighter
Summary: Takes place after eclipse! Bella and Edward are married! Sorry, i dont want to ruin the fic! Oh, i dont own twilight! Please review!
1. The Wedding

A/N: New fic

**A/N: New fic! Bella and Edward get married in this chapter!**

_The Wedding_

"Bella, come on! It's time!" Alice grinned

"Ok, I'm ready!"

I went to Charlie and held onto his arm. I smiled a nervous smile. He smiled back.

"Oh, Bells! You look wonderful!" Charlie whispered awkwardly

"Thanks Dad."

It seemed like a long walk. Then there he was. My angel, waiting for me! He looked like a god! He then turned to look at me and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. Then I let go of Charlie and went to the love of my life.

"You look beautiful!" Edward mouthed

"Thank you!" I mouthed back

We said our vows and then it was over with two words.

"I do!"

Edward pressed his marble lips against mine. The kiss didn't last too long. I knew it was tempting to Edward.

"Ugh!" I said as soon as we were alone in the car

"What's wrong love?" Edward's velvet voice filled the air

"We still have the reception!" I groaned

"Enjoy it while it lasts!" Edward warned

"Why?"

He frowned

"Edward?"

"Well, it is probably the last human experience you will have!"

"Oh…"

"See my point?"

"Yeah I do." I muttered

We were silent for a while. The car came to a stop. I didn't want to get out. I wanted to stay with Edward.

We started thanking guests.

"Congratulations Bella!" Angela said hugging me. "You to Edward!" she added happily

"Thanks!"

Edward went on to the other guests.

"Bella, I can't believe you two are married! I mean, who knew, right?" Jessica started to chat.

I wasn't paying attention but then I saw the top of a wheelchair.

"Uh…excuse me Jess, I need to take care of something!"

I walked to Billy and Jacob.

"Hi Billy, hi Jake!" I tried to put on my best smile.

"Congratulations Bella!" Billy smiled

"Thanks!"

"Where's Charlie?"

"Oh he's in the back."

Billy wheeled himself to the back and started talking to Charlie. Edward was nowhere in sight. Where was he? I didn't want to have an awkward conversation with Jacob.

"Bella, we need to talk! All of three of us!"

"Who do you mean…"

"I mean Edward and you!" Jacob looked at me with stern eyes

"Why now? Why not just me?" I was pissed

"Just go get your bloodsucker!" he spat

I wanted to say so many bad things, I wanted to punch him. Instead I slapped him. Jacob was staring at me with wide, angry eyes. I was glad that no one was paying attention. I walked off. Then suddenly two cold hands stopped me.

"What's wrong?" Edward growled

"Nothing!" I snapped

He looked confused.

"I'm sorry! Jacob is here! He wants to talk." I hugged him

"It's ok!" He laughed

"What?" I asked angrily

"You slapped him?" he was now worried

"So…"

"Remember Bella, never make a young werewolf angry!" he warned

Oops! I forgot about that! I didn't want a werewolf terrorizing people on my reception.

Edward went to Jacob but didn't say anything. Then Jacob turned around and left. Billy went out after him with an apologizing look.

"We'll talk later!" Edward whispered

Finally it was over! The wedding was over!

"What did Jacob say?" I asked when we were alone

We were staying at a hotel in Seattle. I had insisted on no honeymoon.

"He wanted to remind us about the treaty!"

"Ugh!"

Edward walked towards me and kissed my head.

"Don't worry love!"

We stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think you can do it?" I whispered

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I want to be the one taking your life away. What if we aren't supposed to be together? What if you hate me for this?"

"Edward Cullen! How dare you say that! I will never hate you and you know that!" I was furious

He was quiet for a while.

"Honestly I'm scared!" he admitted

He held me close. We had never been so open like this. He had never been so honest with me.

''Don't be afraid'', I murmured. "We belong together"

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my words. This moment was so perfect... so right. There was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me holding me against him...I felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever", he agreed

I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry! I had to put that in there! I need to believe that it is Edward and Bella saying that! I read it in the Special Edition of Eclipse! Please Review!**


	2. Changed

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I won't continue until I have at least 10 reviews! Thanks**

_A Week after the Wedding_

"Stop the fire! Put it out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

Last night Edward did it! He changed me! I was proud of him for not loosing control. Now the pain in my hand was horrible. I had been screaming all night. Edward was by my side and he looked paler then usual. His eyes were dark, he needed to go hunting.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" he kept saying

I wanted to tell him that I chose this and that it wasn't his fault. I fell back to sleep within minutes. I was nicely sleeping until I heard Alice's voice.

"Edward! Let me and Jasper stay with her! You need to go hunting, at least before she is fully changed!"

"No! I'm not leaving her!" His velvet voice was angry

"Edward…" I called his name drowsily

"Bella? Are you alright?" he was worried

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I think you should go hunting!"

"What! Don't be ridiculous!" he growled

"Edward, be serious! I will probably be asleep for the rest of…well…you know!"

"You know we're right!" Alice said happily

"Argh! Fine, I'll go!" Edward groaned

"They are leaving in ten minutes!" Alice skipped out of Edward's room and down the stairs

"Will you be ok?" Edward kissed the top of my head

"Yeah!" I said still drowsy

Then I fell asleep.

_Waking up for the last time_

I was changed! I could feel it in me. I didn't feel thirsty for some reason. I looked in the mirror and was surprised at what I saw. I looked beautiful! Not as beautiful as Rosalie, but still beautiful! My hair looked healthier, my eyes were gold, and I was pale! Something interrupted my thoughts. I saw a familiar figure in the corner of the room. James was standing there. Half of his body was burnt. I thought he was dead! I was afraid. Then I heard screams. Oh! That was me. James kept coming closer.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as he came closer

"I thought you were dead!" I screamed again, I would have been crying but I was a vampire now

"Bella?" Jasper came up to Edward's room

"Oh Jasper, please help!" I sobbed

Jasper hugged me.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly. I could feel him trying to calm me down.

"Why are you here?" I turned to face James, still screaming

"What's wrong?" Alice was now in the room, panic in her voice

"Why are you just standing there? Aren't you going to get him?" I asked Alice

"Get who Bella?"

"James is here in this room, right now!" I shouted

I curled into a ball and rocked my self.

"James is dead Bella!" Jasper said quietly

"Then explain to me why he is right in front of me!" I whispered

Alice took out her cell phone.

"Carlisle…yeah, she is awake! She was screaming! No…no but, she says she sees…ok, see you soon!" she snapped her silver cell phone shut

"Get away from me!" I whispered

"How can you see me?" It had been at least a year since I heard him speak

"What do you mean?" I whispered again

"Bella, Edward is coming soon!" Alice whispered

"What's wrong?" Edward's velvet voice echoed through the house

"I will explain to them! You stay with her!" Alice murmured to Jasper

"No one else can! They are probably thinking that changing you has made you crazy!" James laughed

"Shut up!" I growled

"Bella!" Edward hugged me

"Aww! So sweet!" James mocked

"I said shut up!" I hissed

"What?" Edward looked dumbfounded

"Edward! Please tell me you see him!" I sobbed

"See who?"

"James…" I whispered

Just then Carlisle called.

"Meeting!" He yelled

We went down slowly. I was still in shock. We all sat in the dining room.

I was shaking.

"Bella, tell us what happened from when you woke up to now!" Carlisle said with panic in his voice

"Well…I woke up and then I saw him."

"Who did you see Bella?" Emmet asked

"James!" I whispered

"Is James in the room with us now?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, he is next to Alice."

"What?" Alice said angrily

"What is he saying?" Carlisle asked ignoring Alice

"You know, they don't believe you!" James voice appeared by my side

"Get away from me!" I murmured

Apparently everyone heard.

"Well…" Edward asked impatiently

"He says you don't believe me!" I whispered

"I'm going to talk to Tanya about this. Maybe she will know." Carlisle went into the kitchen and got into a deep conversation.

"You must be starved." Edward said quietly

"Surprisingly I'm not." I looked up to see his face full of worry

"You guys think I'm crazy." I stated the fact

"No, not at all, I mean, what's so crazy about seeing dead vampires?" Emmet laughed

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie hit him.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong with me?" I asked mostly to myself

"I can't believe you haven't figure out your special power! Maybe this whole I see dead people thing is your power!" James laughed

"What?" I couldn't believe it

"Bella, no one is there!" Rosalie now said in a calm voice

"You heard me! Maybe this is your power! I've heard of it before. It happens every one hundred years! A special one you are! No wonder you smell so…so good to your Edward!" James hissed

"He's right!" I said

"Your feeling…surprised, also scared. Don't be." Jasper said quietly

We were all silent. Everyone looked like hell.

"I think I have a theory." I said breaking the silence

"What's that Bella?" Alice asked nervously

"What if this was my so called power?"

"Wait, if this really is a…power, then how would this help?" Esme asked curiously

Now everyone sounded interested in my theory. Just then, Carlisle came in the room. He looked relieved.

"Bella, I think you are right! This is a power. It's rare! No one in a hundred years has had this." He smiled

"What am I supposed to do?" I mumbled

"Listen to the people you see. They are here for a reason. They can help all of us." Carlisle seemed happy about this power of mine

"What a strange power." Edward mumbled

**A/N: Confused? Don't worry; I will explain everything in the next chap.**


	3. Hurry!

A/N: thank you so much for the reviews

**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry but I can't update for three weeks! I'm sad. I'm going to Europe for 3 weeks. I will update as soon as I get back! Please don't stop reading! Thanks again.**

_One Week Later_

This power of mine was a pain in the ass! All James did was mock me!

I went hunting with Edward. At first I was scared, I really don't know why!

"Edward?"

"Yes love!" He smiled my favorite crooked smile

"When can I see Charlie?" I asked

He sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe I can see a human today!"

"I don't think you're ready."

"I know I'm ready!" I argued

He glared at me, I glared back. Of course he won.

"Please!" I begged

"It has only been a week Bella!" he said angrily

"But…"

"No! End of discussion!" he glared at the TV

I stood up and went to find Emmet.

"Where are you going?" he said

"To find Emmet!"

"Why?" he was curious now

"To challenge him to an arm wrestling contest." I lied

Edward wasn't paying attention.

I continued walking towards the garage.

"Emmet?" I yelled

Emmet came behind me.

"Yeah?" I nearly fell down because he surprised me like that

"Oh my god, you all most gave me a heart attack!" I panted

He simply laughed, "Bella, your heart has already stopped! Remember? You know, you're my favorite little sister!" he laughed

"Well anyways, don't tell Edward this, but I need you to help me with something!"

"Ok, I will do anything to get on my brother's nerves, so what with?" he grinned

"Help me get used to humans! I want to go out today!"

"I don't think I can do that!" his face fell

"Why not?" I growled

"You are a newborn Bella! This is dangerous! And also I wouldn't like to be killed by Edward!"

"Please…don't make me get Jasper to help!" I smiled, Emmet always competed with Jasper

"Fine, only because you know my weak spot!" He frowned

"Thank you!" I kissed him on his cheek lightly

He laughed.

"Oh please, like you can handle a human!" James laughed

I turned around to see James smirking.

"What do you want?" I groaned

"Oh, well, you know I'm here for a reason! I decided I should tell you!"

I forgot about Emmet. He was probably still psyched out that I was talking to dead vampires.

"Ok…I'm waiting!"

"Go to this address as fast as you can! I guess you should take your clan with you. You will meet another vampire there. She will give you information. So I suppose this is a goodbye!" he said as he handed me the address

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Emmet glared at the thin air

"No time to explain Emmet! We have to go to this address as soon as possible!"

All the Cullens appeared behind us. Stupid super vampire hearing! Oops, that meant that Edward probably heard Emmet and me talking!

"So, where to?" Edward asked casually

I handed him the address.

"What? Why there? A fire burnt that place down years ago!" Alice looked confused

"Oh well, we have to hurry!" I explained everything quickly

"Come on!" Edward pulled me into his car and we drove off

"Hello?" my voice echoed through the empty, burnt house

Edward followed behind me.

"Ahhhhh!" a high pitched scream pierced the air

I fell down, surprised by the noise. I still had my clumsiness.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward panicked

"Did you hear that?" I asked nervously. _Of course not! It's one of them!_

"What?"

"The scream!" just as I said that a girl came swooping down

"Oh my god!" I hugged Edward tightly

"Shhh…Bella, its ok! I'm here!"

"Don't leave me alone with them!" I whispered

"Bella…I'm never leaving!" He said fiercely

I turned towards the ghost. What else could I call them?

"What do you want?" I tried to sound brave

The girl looked about ten years old. She was beautiful! She had dimples and blue eyes.

"So you are the one they have been talking about! I have heard about you! I'm here to warn you that Charlie…your dad, is coming close to death! It is up to you to save him!" the girl smiled.

"Wait…what do you mean "they"? And what about my dad!" I yelled

Edward looked startled.

"Can he see me?" she asked sourly

"What's it matter to you? Now answer my questions!" I demanded

"They, meaning the Volturi! Before I died all they talked about was you! Oh, you might want to hurry, you have ten minutes before your dad dies!"

She disappeared before I could say anything else. I turned to Edward.

"We have to find Charlie!" I sobbed

**A/N: like I said! I will be back in three weeks! Please review!**


	4. Saving Charlie

A/N: I'm back

**A/N: I'm back! I am soo happy that you guys liked it! Guess what! We were driving around Italy and my Mom said something about a small town called Volturi! Me and my sister were like STOP THE CAR! We saw a clock tower and took a picture of it! It may have not been the real place where Edward went to die but oh well! It was like sooo cool! I am sure it was the same town because there was a vampire museum! Ok now here is chapter 4!**

"Bella? What happened?" Edward asked with concern

"We have to find Charlie! Something is going to happen in ten minutes!"

I ran to his Volvo un-surprised that he was already in the car.

"Ok, calm down. Here, why don't you call Charlie and find out where he is!" Edward spoke calmly

I took the tiny silver cell phone from his marble hand. I dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello, this is Chief Swann speaking!"

"Dad, its Bella! Where are you right now?"

"Hey Bell, I'm headed to La Push! There is another wolf problem. Why? Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" Charlie's voice grew angrier

"No! I'm fine, just called to say hi! I have to go." I quickly hung up the phone

"We have to go to La Push!"

"What? What about the treaty? It's impossible! You haven't been near a human Bella!"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"I'll just call Jacob then!" I said as I dialed his number

"Hello?" Jacob's husky voice brought back memories

"Jacob?" I squeaked

"Bella, are you ok?"

I ignored his question.

"Jacob, someone from the pack is going to kill Charlie!"

"What? That's impossible! Is this some kind of joke?" he scoffed

"No Jacob! This isn't a joke!" I hissed

"Whoa! Okay, I'm going to find Charlie!"

"Thank you." I whispered

I gave the cell phone back to Edward.

"Don't worry, Charlie will be fine!" his cold lips touched mine

"I sure hope so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Jacob's POV_

"What was that about?" Billy asked

"I have to go!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

I was running and then I turned into my wolf form.

"_Jacob? What's wrong?" _Sam's thoughts entered my mind

"_Where's Charlie?"_

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Look, one of us is going to get Charlie! We have to stop that from happening!"_

"_Ok! I'm on it!" _Sam voice faded

"_Hey! What's going on?"_ a new voice asked

"_Quil, have you seen Charlie?" _

"_Oh, that was Chief Swann? Yeah, Paul out to get him! Charlie has a gun!"_

I ran as fast as I could. I could see Charlie and Paul clearly now. I pushed Paul out of the way before he could do anything to Charlie.

"_Paul you idiot, that's Charlie!"_ I shouted at him

"_Oh, that's Chief Swann? My bad…"_

I growled at him. How did Bella know this was going to happen? She was acting strange. I would force it out of her later. I looked at Charlie and gave him an apologizing look.

I ran back to the house and changed into human form. I clicked the redial button on the phone.

"Hello?" Bella's beautiful voice asked

"Bella, Charlie is fine! Don't worry!"

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Jacob!"

"You owe me an explanation!"

"I know, lets meet at Charlie's house tomorrow at twelve."

"Twelve!" I agreed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Bella's Pov_

I hung up the phone as Edward pulled into the mansion.

"Bella…" Alice sobbed

"I'm so sorry!" Alice hugged me tightly

"It's fine Alice! Charlie's ok!" I patted her back

She pulled back and looked confused. I looked at Edward and his expression was frightened.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked now realizing she saw something else

"Well…I don't think I should tell you."

"Why the hell not!" my voice now getting louder

It was quiet. I didn't even notice that everyone was outside behind us. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down.

"It's not working Jasper!" I mumbled

"Edward?" I turned to the love of my life

"Bella, lets talk later." He said quietly

"Fine…" I stomped to my new Mercedes.

"Where are you going Bella?" Emmet asked without a smile

"I'm going to La Push! I don't give a damn about the stupid treaty!"

I drove off glad to not have them following me.

**A/N: Did you like it?**


	5. Telling Jacob

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I will probably post a chapter up everyday! Please read and review my other fics! Thanks again!**

I dialed Jacob's number.

Ring, ring, ring

"Pick up the damn phone Jake!" I muttered

"Bella?"

"Jacob, can we meet somewhere now?" I asked

"Sure! How about at my place…" Jacob said excitedly

"Um…I don't think that's the best place, somewhere more private."

I waited for a response.

"Jacob?"

"Ok." His voice sounded odd

"At the border line?" I asked hopefully

"Sure, see you soon Bells."

I hung up the phone. He knew I was changed, right? I drove to the border line and waited.

Ugh! What's that horrible stench? I looked around and saw Jacob at the line.

"Jacob!" I ran to him wanting to hug him but the expression on his face stopped me.

"That Bloodsucker turned you into one of them!" Jacob said furiously

"I'm sorry. I wish I told you!" I whispered

"Yeah Bella, I tell you everything about us wolves and you can't even tell me that you're a vampire?"

I was silent.

"I was coming here to talk to you Jake! To tell you everything, but instead you're mad at me! I came here to apologize about slapping you!" I yelled

He sighed

"I'm doing it again, aren't I!" he said to himself

"Yes you are." I mumbled

"I'm sorry Bells! I really am. It's just, I wasn't ready." He stared at the ground

"It's ok Jake. I just really need someone to talk to."

He pulled me into his strong hugs. I hugged him back just as strong.

"Wow! You're as strong as me now!" he smiled

"Ugh! You smell horrible!" I coughed

"You do too!" Jacob laughed

"Come on, lets talk." I pulled him to my car

"Wow! Nice car! I didn't know these were out yet!" Jacob said examining my car

"Oh…well you see, they aren't really out yet."

"Oh…"

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Jacob broke the silence

"Um…well, you know how Edward and Alice have a power?"

He nodded

"Well, I have a power, except it is terrible." I whispered

He cocked his head.

"I can see dead vampires. They tell me what to do. They warn me when things happen. That's how I knew Charlie was in danger."

He was silent

"I believe you." He murmured

"Thanks. I have to go. They're probably wondering what happened." I said quietly

"Can we meet again?" he asked

"I don't know. I can't be anywhere in public for a while."

I kissed his cheek and watched him leave. When he was out of sight I drove back to the mansion.

"Oh Bella, we were so worried!" Esme said hugging me

"I'm fine."

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Well…Alice and Rosalie are here, but the guys have gone hunting for the weekend."

"Ok, I'll be in Edward's room for a while." I said calmly

"Oh Bella, it's your room too!" Esme said sweetly

I smiled and went up the stairs.

I saw Alice sitting on the bed.

"Bella!" She skipped to greet me

"Hello Alice…" I said with a hint of irritation

"Oh Bella, don't be like that! We're only trying to protect you!" she snapped

"Well I think I should know from what! After all, its my life we're talking about!" I snapped back

"I want you to tell me what you saw!" I yelled

"Fine, but don't tell Edward!" she glared

"Go on…"

"I saw you in a car crash! It was weird though because you didn't heal like a vampire should. You were human."

I was quiet.

"I died didn't I." I murmured

She nodded her head

"But how…" I started

"I really don't know. Carlisle's doing some research."

I nodded

"Alice, I kind of want to be alone." I whispered

She nodded

I lay down on the bed. I wished I could fall asleep. I don't know how long I was like that, but I know I didn't notice Edward lie down next to me.

"I'm sorry." His velvet voice whispered

"I thought you were hunting." I said sourly

"I was, but I came home early."

I nodded

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sobbed

"Shhh…Bella…shh." He soothed

"No! It's my life, I deserved to know!"

"Bella, that's not going to happen, you know that."

"Yeah, I might not die but I'll be a human!" I said angrily

"Maybe, maybe not, but it doesn't matter to me what you are." He kissed my throat

I turned around to face him.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked confused

"No. I just wanted to see your face." I smiled

He chuckled

"I still don't see what the big deal was about the vision!" I said angrily

"Well…we didn't want you to worry!" he whispered

I kissed him hard. He kissed me back. I put my hands through his hair.

He pulled back. "Please Bella! Not now!" he whispered

"Give me a perfectly good reason why not!" I demanded

"Well…"

"I'm waiting!"

"Bella…"

"You promised!" I reminded him

He sighed

"Please…I need some comforting! After all…I might not have to long." I teased

"If it is what you really want." He murmured

"Thank you!"

**A/N: I didn't want to put details! Please review!**


	6. Authors Note

A/N: Sorry, I'm having writers block

**A/N: Sorry, I'm having writers block. I will probably put up another chapter in a couple of days! Check out my other fics. I'm also starting an all human one soon! **

**Thanks for reviewing! I promise I won't let this fic down!**

**- me-twilighter**


	7. Two Weeks chapter 6

I'm sooo sorry

**I'm sooo sorry! It has been too long! I can't believe Breaking Dawn is coming in a few days! OMC! Well, here's chapter…uh…I forgot which one but here is the next chapter. I don't own twilight! If I did, Bella wouldn't have kissed Jacob in Eclipse!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Two Weeks later_

I was sitting in the game room watching Emmet and Jasper play Halo 3.

"Bella!" Emmet whined, "Jasper keeps shooting me!"

I sighed, "Jasper, stop shooting Emmet!"

"But he started it!" Jasper said

I snickered. Then from the corner of my eye I saw something.

"What do you want?" I mumbled walking towards the person who I recognized as Laurent

"Long time no seen!" He hissed

I stared at him for a minute.

"Well, you heard me! What do you want?" I asked somewhat louder

"Perhaps somewhere a bit more private?" he answered

I lead him outside.

"Talk!" I said angrily

"Your heart is going to beat soon." He said and with that he vanished

I groaned, but it turned into a scream as I felt my heart beating and my body working like a human. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to pass and then passed out.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Edward's POV_

I just came back hunting with Alice when I heard a scream. That was my Bella. I turned to Alice.

"Her hearts beating!" she yelled

I listened. Indeed I could hear a heart beat.

I ran to Bella. She passed out. I put my ear to her chest and heard her beautiful heart beat.

"Alice, get Carlisle!" I shouted

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Bella's POV_

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I was in a hospital room. I looked at the monitor. My heart was beating. I looked around the room. I saw Edward in the chair by my bed.

"Edward." I whispered

His eyes flashed open.

"Bella! Love, are you ok?" he asked with concern

"What happened?" I asked

"I came back hunting with Alice and we heard you scream. Then your heart was beating.

Carlisle came and said you had too much blood in your system so he took out a lot."

I read his face. That wasn't all. He was hiding something from me.

"Edward, what else?" I asked

He took a deep breath.

"You're two weeks pregnant." He whispered

I fainted.

**A/N: I know that was a super short chapter but the next one won't be!**


End file.
